Dylan The Hedgehog
Dylan (ハリネズミをDYLAN Harinezumi o diran) is a hedgehog and is the son of Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox physical appearances Dylan had the exact same appearance almost like Scourge in some ways when he was younger but some how he let his hair grow but he can also change into his father outfit ,of his dad leather boots were changed to green sneakers. History Dylan was born to Fiona Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog as Dylan began to grown he wanted to be more like his father and sowhat like his mother At about seven years old, Scourge's tell dylan manny stories about father, Anti-Jules Hedgehog, who had promoted greatly of the Great Peace on the dimension known as Anti-Mobius. As years went by Dylan begins to become very popular through females that has a crush on him however as he begins to grow more independent he speak to his father about certain things that's been bothering him he tell his father that he wants to find a female companion that's mostly like him scourge tell his father to find females that's kind of his age however didn't suspect that his father has been cheated on a lot of girls when he was his age before he became official with his mother tell his father that he don't want to become a little player which hurts a lot a girl's feelings. One day he found a female companion and bump into a girl name Ameika Hara as he show her she was very beautiful and independent however according to the girl's father Riku did not trust him because he was evil Sonic son and wanted him to stay away from her. personality Dylan can be very generous and kind to his friends and family he loves his mother very much deeply and always be there to protect her and his family however he has an on and off relationship towards directly to his father scourge sometimes but no matter what situation that he says he always loved his father regardless of what arguments they been in Dylan love his girlfriend regardlessbut however he is very scared and afraid of his girlfriend's temper which reminds of her aggressiveness of her mother which can be genetic. Abilities Dylan, the mighty strong and very handsome might very well be the most powerful hedgehog of them all. The thing is, he has yet to even reach his full potential. He can destroy any other hedgehog even the one they call Jakey. Dylan shares the same ability like his father which however he can handle his abilities much stronger and much average however he sometimes have weaknesses of arguing with his father which completely embarrassing Weakness Dylan however can sometimes can be scared of his girlfriend hot temper which results of see her mother aggressive which can be genetic however he hates to see his friends argue which sometimes he can't handle his speed what he tries to slow down some areas or situations. Relationships Scourge the Hedgehog (Father) Dylan care about his father very much but however he sometimes get into arguments with his father about his relationships or friends with females that he doesn't mind however he sometimes tell his father that he doesn't want to break their heart but just be friends with them and find a female companion that he cares so much about. but no matter what situation that he's in he always come back for his father's support and always seems to care about his father as well rather if its right or wrong in every situation scourge does care about his son as well. Relationships Category:Nikkikikizelons